ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney In The House: Introduction
Disney In The House: Introduction is a 2017 American live-action/animated comedy fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It was directed by Peggy Holmes and produced by Gary Krisel and Gary Marsh (who also wrote the screenplay with Jason VanBorssum). John Lasseter served as executive producer. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Tom Hanks, Dakota Fanning, Spencer Breslin (both from archive recordings of their child voices), Chris Rock, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Samantha Morton, Sam Elliott, Anthony Anderson, Billy Connolly, and Miguel Ferrer (In his final live-action role before his death on January 19, 2017). Released theatrically on January 9, 2017, the film was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing $984 million on a $179 million budget, and received praise for its visual effects, characters, subject matter, and John Powell's musical score. It also held the market of being Walt Disney Wonder Studios' highest-grossing film before being surpassed Disney In The House: Time Travel in 2019. It also received an Academy Award for Best Picture, and won the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. In 2025, the film was added to the National Film Industry by the Library of Congress for bring "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". The film's success led it to become the studio's classic franchise; 4th Of July, Christmas, Wild Wild West, Off To Adventure Camp, Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and World Animals on July 4, 2017, December 26, 2017, December 25, 2018, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot In Disneyville, a world where humans and Disney characters live side-by-side, Vanellope von Schweetz is a lonely Disney character with only her pet iguana, Iggy, for company. Mayor Lawrence Pierce and his best friend and news messenger Mr. Ziploc take Vanellope on a tour through the history of Disney. After the tour, Lawrence and Mr. Ziploc introduce Vanellope and Iggy to Judy Hopps, Hank, Woody, The Little Green Men, and Agent Perry the Platypus. Vanellope tells them her story of when her former friend, Banana, got killed by an illegal poaching community; Vanellope has been wanting to make a new family ever since. A knight named Murray hitches them on a ride to the Hader's Kingdom. There, King Marcus introduces him to his 10-year-old son, Conrad Hader. When they enter the room of his six-year-old sister, Sally Hader, they find her crying, to which Vanellope comforts her by confirming that her brother would never abandon her. Woody briefly accuses Vanellope of bringing them to a fake kingdom in first place until he confesses that his neighbor had been killed by the same dragon that killed Sally and Conrad's mom. Woody finally agrees to help Sally marry Conrad. At the kingdom's pizza place, Sally and Conrad embrace, and stick to Vanellope's plan. The date is a success, and with the help from Agent Gadget, the group saves three diamonds from the hands of a murderous outlaw couple, Ginny and Alan. At their hideout, the couple's bodyguard, Mr. Z, kidnaps Sally. At the moment Conrad and Vanellope save her, the dragon chases them. Vanellope, Sally, and Conrad narrowly escape from the dragon. The following afternoon, Conrad takes Sally on a rowboat ride to the tune of "Kiss The Girl". Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Sally, Conrad, Gadget, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Iggy, the Aliens, and Agent P head back to the Hader's kingdom to tell Marcus the good news. Just as Sally and Conrad are about to kiss, the dragon arrives. Vanellope is unable to strike the dragon, due to his enormous size. Using Sally as bait, Vanellope and Gadget lure the dragon into a cage. The dragon is trapped and crushed by the collapsing bridge, and Vanellope grabs the rope Sally and Gadget grab. Gadget resigns himself to his fate and lets go, sacrificing himself and allowing Vanellope to save Sally. Gadget's death reveals that he was a golden trophy on the inside. Three days after Conrad and Sally get married, Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Iggy, the Aliens, and Agent P head back home. Judy, Hank, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence move in with Vanellope and Iggy to live with her in her house. The film ends with everyone in Disneyville celebrating to a reprise of "I Wish", and with Vanellope shouting, "Whoo hoo!" as the iris closes on her. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope, a glitch who resides in Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy, a bunny and Vanellope's new best friend who resides in Disneyville. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, a East Pacific red octopus who resides in Disneyville. * Tom Hanks as Woody, a cowboy who resides in Disneyville. * Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P, a platypus who resides in Disneyville. Baker also voices the Aliens, who also reside in Disneyville. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's apple-loving pet iguana. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Broderick, the good-hearted, handsome, positive mayor of Disneyville. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, an anthropomorphic plastic bowl who is Lawrence's friend and messenger. * Dakota Fanning as Sally Hader, a six-year-old who is Marcus' youngest child. * Spencer Breslin as Conrad Hader, a ten-year-old who is Marcus' oldest child and Sally's brother who she wishes to marry. * Chris Rock as Gadget Jerins, a spy and outcast. * Sam Elliott and Samantha Morton as Alan and Ginny, a murderous outlaw husband and wife couple. * Billy Connolly as Marcus Hader, the king of the Hader's castle. * Anthony Anderson as Dragon, a hideous beast and Marcus' arch-nemesis. * Miguel Ferrer as Murray, a knight. This would go on to be his final film appearance before his death ten days later on January 19, 2017. * Sam Shepard as Commander, the leader of the illegal poacher community. * Max Casella as Banana, Vanellope's former friend who got killed by the illegal poacher community. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Z, Alan and Ginny who kidnaps Sally. * Jeff Bennett as Bird-O-Clock, Vanellope's alarm clock. Box-office The film has grossed $470 million in the United States and Canada, and $514 million overseas, for a worldwide total of $984 million at the end of its theatrical run. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 100% based on 99 reviews. The consensus reads, "Lovable, fantastic, and eccentric, Disney In The House: Introduction is a joyful musical that will get children of all ages dancing all night long". Metacritic signed the film a score of 93 out of 100 based on 47 critics, indicating "universal acclaim".